


H20 Meets Splash

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018, M/M, TV Show, merman!Dean, merman!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Summary for the fic by the lovely rustling_pages:It could be argued there are worse ways of meeting the love of your life than measuring their inseam for the fitting of a prosthetic merman tail, but if you asked Castiel about it, he’d probably disagree.Secretly being a merman in Hollywood was difficult enough, but working on the cheesiest tv show to ever exploit the worst tropes about merfolk - thank you, Gabriel - with annoyingly attractive soap opera star Dean Winchester was not how Castiel had invisioned his life going.





	H20 Meets Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tail Most Unusual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992793) by [delicious-irony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony), [rustling_pages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustling_pages/pseuds/rustling_pages). 



> Rustling Pages wrote such a fantastic story for this fic and was absolutely lovely to work with - I have been in love with this idea for a fic for quite some time and she was very kind in listening to all my plot ideas. I think it went well and she's managed to include a lot of both our ideas - I'm in love with the story and I can only encourage you all to go read it!

This is one of my entries for this year's Dean/Cas Reverse Bang. Reverse Bangs are always so much fun, no matter whether there's already an idea to go with the art or whether it's still a completely blank page, so to speak.

In this case, as it says in the notes, I really wanted to draw mermaids/mermen, but I didn't want to do it the usual way. I am a big fan of prosthetics and behind the scenes stuff, and so the idea was born, with Dean being an actor in a TV series like H2O and Cas being a grumpy prosthetics guy. I have been in love with this idea for a while now, and Rustling Pages did a fantastic job bringing the story to life and making my prompt into a fantastic fic.

Here's the final piece of art:

 

It has changed a bit from the initial prompt (which was very much not yet finished anyway; I might have gotten carried a way, a teeny-tiny bit, working on the tail... ;P) :

 

 

Once I had the background and the colours in and everything, I felt that the image was getting too crowded with Gabe, Sam and the sound operator in there as well, so I decided to leave them. Which was a hard decision, tbh, since I had spent so much time on the initial composition so that Gabe and Sam would actually fit...

 

And finally, here's the promo/ the header: 

I'm sure you guys can appreciate the lovely Scottish sea in this image - I'm sure Dean was rather happy though that they would have shot somewhere considerably warmer... ;)

 

 

 


End file.
